Chocolate
by Calletro
Summary: Set in season 2, Aelita has been human for a few days when Jeremie buys her some chocolate. She wants more and Sissi gives her some more "Chocolate" Drugs/ Attempted JxA
1. The Drug

If I owned Code Lyoko, season 5 would not be in live action!

* * *

Aelita walked into the hallway of the girl's floor in the dorm building of Kadic Academy. She was returning from an outing with Jeremie. He had taken it upon himself to teach her some things about the world on which she now lived. Aelita was infinitely grateful to Jeremie for everything he had done for her and she had to admit that it was fascinating. But one thing about it was special.

He had taken her to a store called a "Sweet Shop" where they apparently sold small objects called "Candies" that tickled the tongue and simply tasted like nothing else. There she discovered something amazing.

* * *

_Earlier_

* * *

"You'll love this place Aelita!" Said Jeremie "They have such delicious treats."

Aelita still felt confused about the name of the shop which they were entering.

"Jeremie, how do they know that this place is sweet?" she asked "Do people eat the walls?"

Jeremie chuckled. "No, not quite, but you'll see."

He went up to the "counter" which apparently doesn't count anything and handed a man some sort of paper. He then told the man to bring them two small brown objects located behind some glass. The man returned with them in a small bag.

Once they had stepped back outside Jeremie handed her one of the pieces of brown substance.

"It's called chocolate, Aelita" Said Jeremie "It's very sweet, take a bite."

Aelita raised the chocolate up to her mouth and bit off a piece.

Her first reaction was one of pleasant surprise as the chocolate caused an explosion of taste and sweetness in her mouth. She wanted the taste to last, it was extraordinary. "mmmm" she purred as she rolled the piece around again and again in her mouth.

When the piece had melted she looked at Jeremie. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"So Aelita, what do you think?" He asked.

"Oh Jeremie it's so wonderful, I think I have a new favorite thing in the world." She replied, also grinning ear to ear.

Jeremie laughed. "Hah, I think that's your fourth new favorite thing in the past two hours!"

Aelita poked him in the side. "Everything you show me is getting progressively more and more amazing so I can't help it. But after this you're going to have to show me something incredible if you want me to change my opinion now."

Jeremie looked thoughtful. "Be careful what you wish for princess." He said with a smile and a slight blush. "You're liable to get it, I know just where to take you!" He grabbed her hand. "Come on!"

He pulled her with him as they ran down the street together, laughing the whole way.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

Aelita would remember that afternoon for the rest of her life. Despite his best efforts Jeremie failed to make her change her mind about her favorite thing on Earth. She had finished the last of her chocolate just before they had arrived back at Kadic and already she longed for more.

As she passed one dorm room the door flew open to reveal one Sissi Delmas.

She looked awful, her shirt was crooked, her hair was completely messed up and when she looked at Aelita her eyes seemed distant as if she was staring into space.

"Heyyyy…." She almost moaned when she finally noticed Aelita.

"Oh... hey Sissi…" Said Aelita cautiously. Jeremie and the others had warned her about how Sissi was.

"You'rrre that neww student…. Righhht?" Sissi said slowly and monotonously.

Aelita wondered why Sissi was acting this way. She quickly ruled out a X.A.N.A. attack because if that were the case Jeremie would have told her.

Still wondering Aelita answered "Yeah, I'm Aelita, Aelita Stones, we've met remember?"

Sissi gaped at her for a moment with her mouth open before remembering… something.

"Oooohhhhhhh!" She moaned. "Aelitaaa, yeahhhh we've meeeet once."

She suddenly seemed to sober a bit and looked a bit more serious. She gestured for Aelita to come closer. Still wary as to why she was acting so strange, Aelita slowly approached.

"You know, Aelita, we have some real good candy in here, do you want some? It's really a head turner." Sissi whispered in her ear.

Aelita was immediately excited, perhaps she wouldn't have to wait until next time she and Jeremie went out to have her most favorite thing ever.

She whispered back to Sissi, "Do you have any chocolate?"

Sissi smiled "Wow, you have really good tastes, chocolate is the best kind." She backed up a bit to the door. "Wait here." She opened the door and closed it quickly.

Aelita grinned, although Sissi was responsible for so much trouble according to Jeremie and the rest of her friends, maybe she thought that Aelita was cool. Why else would she share her candy?

Sissi reemerged from her dorm at that moment. She gestured "Hold out your hand."

Aelita did so and Sissi placed a piece of paper on her palm. It had a picture similar to the chocolate Jeremie had gotten her.

Aelita heart dropped when she saw it . "This is chocolate?" She asked, not expecting what she had gotten.

"Yeah, that's definitely chocolate, it was my last one too." Said Sissi "Like I said Aelita, you have nice tastes, chocolate is the best stuff out there."

Aelita looked down at the "Chocolate" and then back to Sissi. Then something that Jeremie had said on the way back to Kadic came to her mind.

* * *

_Earlier_

* * *

Aelita was happily munching on her final piece of chocolate as she and Jeremie walked together. Jeremie watched her munch for a while before he finally decided to say something.

"Well I guess you weren't kidding when you said that was your favorite thing ever, huh?" He said.

"I think I have you beaten." She said "Chocolate wins."

Jeremie grinned and replied "Ah, but I have an ace up my sleeve. You haven't tried all the different kinds of chocolate yet."

Aelita stopped and stared at him before replying with a tone of disbelief mixed with hope and excitement "There's more?"

"Yup!" said Jeremie "So you see Aelita , you don't have me beaten just yet."

"Jeremie I want to try all of them!" Aelita squeaked.

"We could go back after classes tomorrow if you want to try a new flavor." Said Jeremie.

"I would love that Jeremie!" She replied immediately.

She leaned in close to him so that their faces almost touched, ignoring the heat on her cheeks.

"Thank you Jeremie… for everything." She whispered.

Jeremie, who was rapidly changing into ever deepening shades of red struggled to keep his composure. "Aelita I- I II- I- well um-" he managed to stutter before she landed a kiss on his cheek.

At that he simply melted, his jaw hung slack as he stared off into space with a satisfied look on his face.

Aelita giggled, and grabbed his hand. "Come on Jeremie, let's go home." She began to walk and he absent mindedly followed.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

Aelita began to grin, and gave Sissi a big hug. "Thank you, Sissi. I really like chocolate and you even gave me your last one."

Sissi was staring past her again. "Ohhh, donnn mention it…" she said and held her arm up in a haphazard wave. "Have fuun."

Sissi stared in the direction Aelita had gone for five minutes before she shook a bit and shuffled back into her room.

Aelita stood for a few minutes thinking with a smile on her face. As she sat down on her bed she looked at the chocolate in her hand.

"_This is so exciting"_, she thought. She was about to put it in her mouth but before it reached her tongue she let out what was known as a yawn.

She knew that yawning indicated that the body needs to recharge in the process of sleep, which she thoroughly enjoyed. She decided that she could wait one night and that in the morning she would have her second piece of chocolate on Earth. _"I guess it could be sort of like a morning snack" _she thought. Some part of her wanted it now, but Aelita figured that it owuld be all the better if she enjoyed it tomorrow morning.

Aelita placed the piece of chocolate on her computer desk and fell into her bed. She took one last look at the thin piece and giggled before settling down and switching out the light. Before long the sleep that was so wonderful and new to her claimed her body and she drifted off into dreamland.

As she slept a faint sound entered through her slightly ajar window. A peculiar song created by an old band.

"_Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds!"_

"_Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds!"_

"_Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds!"_

* * *

_A/N: Poor Aelita, she is clueless. Anyway this is only my second story. I thought of it when I realized that the Beatles song I heard on the plane to England when I was ten years old was about L.S.D. I have an idea of where I want this to go, so we'll see what happens._

_Please review and help me improve! :)_

_P.S. I have absolutely no experience with drugs and I hope that I never do. This is how I imagine someone who is high would act._


	2. Nightmares and Love

I'm a massive procrastinator and I need to be drawn and quartered, and have my head stuck on London Bridge. But I'd like to thank the review by AxJ for persuading me to get off my buttox and continue.

* * *

She was running suddenly, and had no idea how she had gotten here. The only thing that she cared about was getting away from the wolves.

The forest was dark and cold, and, so it seemed to her, infinite. No matter how far she ran the wolves were behind her. No matter how far she ran there were more trees.

But a thought dawned on her, something that she had never tried before. There was a small crevice in a tree and she crawled in, hoping that the wolves would think she had kept running.

But suddenly, there appeared the monstrous head of one of her pursuers, a huge wolf, its yellow eyes staring right at her. It unleashed a feral roar and opened its gaping maw to eat her. She screamed, terrified-

"Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Aelita, bone- white, shaking, and bathed in a cold sweat, realized that she was still in her dorm room.

"Oh.. Oh." She whispered and began to sob and weep.

_*Knock Knock*_

"Stones!" called Jim "Are you trying to wake up the whole dorm?!" She heard him put his master key into the door.

The door opened and revealed a sleepy and annoyed Jim. "What do you think you're-" He stopped abruptly when he beheld her in her wretched state, and annoyance transformed into concern.

"What happened?" he said and quickly walked to her bed and knelt down next to her.

"Jim.." she cried through her sobbing, "I had an awful nightmare."

"Hmm, it was only a nightmare Stones, they happen, and they aren't real. You don't need to be scared. I remember when I was scared of nightmares." Said Jim.

Aelita looked at him and formed a small smile through her tears. "You?! Jim?! Were afraid of nightmares?"

Jim looked embarrassed. "Yup, but I'd rather not talk about it."

Aelita laughed at that. "Of course."

She was no longer sobbing or crying and color was returning to her skin.

"Alright, do you feel better now?" asked Jim.

"Yes Jim, thank you." She responded.

Jim rose from his position near her bed and walked over to her door. "Now get back to bed, it's only 1:30 and you have class tomorrow."

Aelita nodded and rested her head on her pillow.

Jim grunted and quietly exited her room.

Through the wall she could hear him reprimanding a throng of students for being out of bed and threatening detention, followed by a muffled stampede.

She sighed and settled back down into her pillow. Jims words had given her some strength, and she was not worried about it happening again. However, when breakfast started she would definitely ask Jeremie about it.

Before any more thoughts entered her head she heard her door getting unlocked again. It quietly opened to reveal an extremely concerned Jeremie.

"Aelita!" he half yelled, and rushed over to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. Jim came in and made sure I was alright." she said.

Jeremie still looked concerned. "I nearly had a heart attack when I heard the scream, so I checked the super-scan and found nothing." He said. "I wanted to make sure anyway, but I knew that Jim would be on the prowl, otherwise I would have been here earlier."

By this time Ulrich and Odd had come too.

"Wow Aelita, you ought to be an Opera singer, I think all of France heard you there." Said Odd.

"Yeah Aelita, you even woke up Odd. And that's a feat that few can boast about." Said Ulrich. Everyone chuckled, except for Odd.

"I'm not that much of a heavy sleeper Ulrich!" He said, punching Ulrichs arm playfully.

Returning his attention to Aelita, Ulrich continued. "We wanted to make sure that it wasn't you know who."

"The super scan was clean." Said Jeremie. "So I think it was just a nightmare."

"If anyone here is a heavy sleeper then it's definitely X.A.N.A.!" Laughed Odd. "But I'm definitely going back to bed, so I'll see you later."

Odd turned and walked out the door, Ulrich followed. Before he was out he turned back the two geniuses. "If you need anything, you know where to find us."

Aelita nodded. "Thanks, Ulrich."

When Ulrich had closed the door, she returned her attention to the blonde boy beside her.

"Jeremie, why did I have a nightmare?" She asked.

"Nightmares are normal parts of life here on Earth. It's definitely unpleasant, but there isn't really any way to avoid them. It's a dream that causes negative emotional responses like fear or dread."

He paused and asked. "Your nightmare, did it involve X.A.N.A.?"

She shook her head and told him of the events that occurred in her nightmare. When she had finished, he appeared to be deep in thought.

"That may indicate that you have a fear of wolves and that you-, hmm." He stopped and rested his head on his hand. "I'm not sure how that's even possible considering you've never even seen a wolf. As for the elf, I'm not sure."

"You know Jeremie, this may sound strange, but… I'm almost certain that I've seen the elf before." Said Aelita.

"This is… weird to say the least, but I'm sure it's nothing. I should really get back to bed in case G.I. Jim comes back around. I would get expelled if he found me in here." Said Jeremie as he stood up.

"Okay…" said Aelita, sadly. Jeremie noticed her unhappiness.

"Is something else wrong?" he asked.

"Well, I… I just don't want you to leave…" she said, her cheeks turning pink.

Jeremie turned an impressive shade of red at her statement. "Well… um… I… Ah…" he stuttered. "I can't just stay here, whe- where would I sleep?"

Aelita patted her bed, seeing nothing wrong with it. But Jeremie turned a hitherto unknown shade of red.

"Uuuuuuhhhhhhhhh…" he started to sweat, his heart was pounding. "I- I- I don't think that's a good idea." His mind was racing, part of it wanting to get into bed with her, the other telling him not to take advantage of her innocence.

"Please Jeremie?" she begged.

Jeremie stared at her. _"Oh my god, she's beautiful." _ He thought. His feelings for her boiled over and took control of his mind.

"Okay, Aelita. I'll stay with you this once." Jeremie doubted he would be able to stick to that pledge if she asked him again.

Aelita yelped with joy and scooted over to make room for him. As Jeremie climbed in next to her she realized that her feelings for him had boiled over to this point, and that perhaps she had pushed him too far.

"Jeremie?" She whispered. Their faces were nearly touching in the twin size bed.

"Yes?" He responded. She could see his eyes in the darkness, his caring, and, at the moment, rather confused blue eyes.

"Do you want to do this? Do you think that we shouldn't?" She asked. Her heart was racing.

She could see his mouth curve into a smile. "Honestly, I think this is a very bad idea that could get you and I in very bad trouble."

Her heart sank, maybe she had forced him.

"But again, honestly, this is… very much worth it."

Before either of the geniuses knew what had happened they were locked in a kiss. An outpouring of love that had built up ever since they had first beheld each other on the day the Supercomputer was reactivated. When they pulled away they were both grinning from ear to ear.

"I… didn't think you thought of me like that." Said Jeremie.

"I always did, ever since I first saw you, but I was afraid that you didn't feel that way about me." She admitted.

They entangled themselves in each other's arms.

"Good night Jeremie." She whispered.

"Sweet dreams, princess." He replied.

Soon they were both happily asleep in each other's arms. On Aelita's desk, the drug remained, unused and forgotten. But come the morning, the newly created couple would experience a problem that would cause a terrible separation. A separation the likes of which X.A.N.A. had always tried to accomplish.

* * *

I am simply awful at writing, I swear :( but I will try to update more regularly.

See ya later


	3. The High Fall

Thanks for the reviews and encouragement!

* * *

Aelita woke to the sound of her alarm baying its wake-up call.

"Good morning Jer-" She stopped when she discovered that he was no longer there. In his place was a note.

Aelita,

I got up early so that could head back to my room. Jim would have been suspicious if I hadn't. See you at breakfast.

-J

Her heart sank; she was looking forward to waking up to the one who had given her life and humanity. But she understood that Jeremie had indeed risked himself and her by staying, and could hardly blame him for being cautious.

The alarm interrupted her thoughts with its ever more urgent call, reminding her that now was the only time for showering if she wanted breakfast before class.

Clicking off the alarm she stood up and retrieved her shower bag.

Again failing to notice the small drug on her desk, a happy pink haired girl glided out of her room and into the showers.

* * *

At the same time as his new girlfriend took a shower, a smiling Jeremie took a seat at the group's table.

His apparent joy did not go unnoticed by Odd and Ulrich.

"Hey Einstein, why so happy, Did you make progress on the anti-virus?" Ulrich asked.

Jeremie did not respond, staring in to space.

"Hey Jeremie!" Ulrich insisted.

Still no response.

"Hang on Ulrich, I got this." Said Odd

Moving over to Jeremies side, Odd whispered something into his ear, and his stupor was immediately broken. His smile replaced by a panicked look.

"But that's impossible, the superscan said nothing!" He shouted, immediately fumbling for his laptop.

Odd caught his hand. "There's no X.A.N.A. attack, I just needed to wake you up. "

"You could have chosen a better way to do that Odd!" Jeremie responded, quite annoyed.

"Actually Einstein, you need to teach me your daydreaming secrets because I wish I could be that oblivious, especially in Ms. Hertz's class." Odd joked.

Even Jeremie couldn't help but smile at Odd's silliness.

As Odd returned to his seat, Ulrich continued with his question. "What's making you so happy? You haven't daydreamed like that since just before Aelita was materialized."

Turning pink, Jeremie responded. "It has to do with Aelita…"

* * *

A freshly showered Aelita had returned to her dorm to get dressed.

As she slipped on her boots, the drug on the desk caught her eye.

The "chocolate," the world's instrument of destruction in this instance of love, lay forgotten no more.

"I almost forgot about this." She said to herself as she picked up the thin piece.

It was hardly what she expected of the stuff, she hadn't seen it when Jeremie had taken her to the sweet shop. But things that made no sense seemed common in this new world in which she lived.

Shrugging off her own uncertainty, she placed the thin sliver on her tongue.

Her face contorted in disgust.

It tasted awful, nothing like the delicious chocolate Jeremie had gotten her. How could Sissi ever say that this was good. Maybe she was tired.

She smiled a bit at that thought. Jeremie would only ever get her the best.

Suddenly she noticed that her bed, her dresser, her entire room, was melting.

"Wha- What's going on?" a horrified Aelita shouted as she descended into her own world of madness.

* * *

"So you finally realized that you like her and she likes you back?" Ulrich asked as Jeremie finished his story.

Jeremie, by now red as a rose, nodded.

"So it's official now then?" Said Yumi, who had joined them midway through the story.

Jeremie nodded again.

"WOOHOO!" cried Odd. "The Einsteins are finally official!"

The rest of the cafeteria, which had filled up since they had first arrived, erupted with clapping and cheers.

"Nice one Belpois!" Yelled one boy.

"It's about time!" Yelled another.

Jeremie, embarrassed beyond belief, nearly hid under the table.

"What's all this racket! " Yelled Jim as he burst through the doors.

"Hey Jim, Aelita and Jeremie are officially together. We're all just celebrating!" Odd informed him.

"Oh, well uh…" Jim struggled to find something to say. "That's good but-" Raising his voice so Jeremie could hear him. " –remember, PDA's are against the rules!"

"I know that Jim!" Jeremie called back.

"Your little group has problems with rules Belpois. I'm just reminding you so that you can't say you didn't know!" Pounded Jim.

"Alright Jim, I think he gets it." Interrupted Ulrich.

"Hmph" Grunted Jim. "We'll see about that…" With that he turned on his heels and strode out.

By now everyone had calmed down and returned to their respective tables but gossip over the school's new couple now permeated the conversations.

"So when's the first date?" Asked Yumi.

"We didn't really talk about anything…" Replied Jeremie, now losing some of his color. "Aelita just wanted some comforting is all and-" He paused and looked around.

"She should have been here by now." The statement was permeated with worry.

"Maybe she wants to look nice for you?" Suggested Odd.

"I'm going to go look for her, you can have what's left of my food Odd." Said Jeremie as he stood up.

"Thanks J.!" shouted Odd.

"I'm sure she's fine, X.A.N.A. isn't attacking." Stated Yumi.

"With him you can't be sure, it might be a trick." Responded Jeremie. "I'll be back." He speed walked out the door.

* * *

Aelita wasn't sure what was happening, where she was, why she was here, and most importantly: Was it X.A.N.A.s doing? But one thing was for certain, she was horrified.

She was contained in an infinite chaos of colors and objects, constantly seeming to destroy and rebuild itself. The only truly tangible thing was her body, floating around.

"Where am I!?" She called, feebly.

A shape coalesced in the distance, it was familiar, a blocky shape…

_Blocky?_

A laser flew past her as the object, a Blok, approached her.

"Oh no!" She whispered. "X.A.N.A!"

As she turned to run, she bumped into an invisible barrier.

The blok was almost on top of her, she had to move.

She began to scratch and hit the barrier. "Come… ON!"

The blok was about to hit her.

"AGHHH!" She unleashed her remaining strength on the barrier.

And she was through, the barrier _shattered _with her final punch.

The blok was gone but for some reason she now felt as though she were falling.

* * *

Jeremie was on his way to the dorms when he was intercepted by a hopeful Milly and Tamiya looking for their next scoop.

"Jeremie, tell our readers what it's like to finally be official with Aelita." Asked Milly, speed walking with him.

"Listen Milly I don't really have time for this, I'll tell you later ok." He told her.

"But J. our readers are desperate for this info! It's a super scoop that's beats all other super scoops combined!" Said Tamiya on the other side of him.

Outside of the dorm building he turned to them. "Listen if you want any info, I need Aelita with me, so can you wait while I go get her?"

"Alright, you promise?" Said Milly.

"I promise, now just wait here, I'll be right ba-"

"AGHHH!"

That scream, accompanied by the sound of glass shattering, sent chills up Jeremie's spine as he looked up to see Aelita come flying out of her window.

He watched in adrenaline fueled slow motion as the pink bundle fell two stories and hit the ground with a disgusting and horrifying crack.

"Oh my god…"

"AELITA!" He screamed at the top of his lungs and ran over to where she now lay on the pavement.

Her blood pooled beneath her, her limbs hang at odd angles, bones were showing, she was barely breathing.

He turned to where Milly and Tamiya stood in shock. "DON"T JUST STAND THERE!" He bellowed. "CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

Jeremie returned his attention to Aelita. She was looking at him through dilated pupils.

"Je- Jer- Jeremie?" She faintly whispered.

"I'm here, don't move, you'll be ok… you'll be ok." He reassured her.

"_God, please let her live!"_ Was the only thought on his mind for along time after.

* * *

I still think that my writing sucks, probably because I measure it based on REALLY GOOD writers and I fail to realize that this is better than a lot of other Fan-Fics.

Please help me improve!

-C.


	4. XANA's Intervention

Thanks again for the reviews and encouragement.

* * *

"What do you mean!? You're unsure if she'll be ok?!" A tearful Jeremie spat at the doctor standing in from of him.

The doctor sighed and leaned against the wall. "The fall broke nearly every bone in her body and some of those bones have gone into places where they shouldn't be. In a nutshell, even if we can put her back together, her life will be very different."

Jeremie internally shuddered at the thought of what the doctor meant by different.

The doctor continued. "Her internal structure is so mangled that we had to freeze her to keep her alive while we see what's out of place. We can't unfreeze her until we have a clear picture of what to do or we risk killing her. More so than if we didn't freeze and look first."

Jeremie was now looking at his feet, remaining silent.

"I'm sorry Jeremie, but we'll do our best for her." The doctor patted his shoulder a few times, and left him there.

He was in shock about the situation he had found himself in. Aelita, the girl of his dreams, rescued from X.A.N.A. only a few days before, was now all but dead and he, Jeremie, was helpless.

Thoroughly disheartened, he made his way to where his friends were waiting for him.

As he shuffled in they rushed over to him.

"Well, what did they say!?" Demanded everyone at once, but he waved them off and collapsed into a chair.

He remained silent for a few moments, before looking up with tear filled eyes at the hopeful looks on his friends faces.

"The doctor said that even if they can somehow put her back together, she'll never be the same…" He said, slowly, sadly.

The hopeful looks vanished off of the groups faces and they became much like Jeremie: disheartened and miserable. Everyone moved to separate parts of the room, too depressed to speak.

They remained like that for what felt like days, or maybe a few hours, Jeremie couldn't tell. But he discovered that new feeling was increasingly penetrating his despair.

Rage

He was angry, angry that Aelitas new life was ruined, angry that he couldn't do anything about it, and angry that X.A.N.A. had…

_X.A.N.A._

"You're dead…" he proclaimed, loudly, breaking the silence of the moment.

His friends looked at him as though he had two heads. "Who's dead?" asked Odd.

"X.A.N.A." replied Jeremie, now hastily retrieving his belongings. Before they understood what he was saying he had walked out of the room. It seemingly clicked at the exact same time for all of them, as they all ran after him at the same time.

* * *

Jeremie silently walked down the dark street towards the factory, seething, silently wishing a criminal would try to mug him. It would give him a vent for his boiling anger.

He would make X.A.N.A. suffer for causing Aelita to fall out that window, he would make X.A.N.A. suffer for ruining their lives. He would strip his code, line by line, slowly. Even that would not be enough to bring her back.

"Jeremie!" called a voice behind him. He turned to see his friends catching up to him after running from the hospital. Ulrich stood in front of him and Yumi and Odd stood behind him.

"Jeremie, don't be stupid, you can't take on X.A.N.A. by yourself!" Ulrich tried to reason with him.

"Watch me…" responded Jeremie, beginning to walk again but blocked by Ulrich.

"He's right, Jer-, you aren't thinking!" Said Yumi from behind him.

He turned to Yumi, and she cringed at the look he gave her. It was one of despair, sadness, fury, and a desire for revenge. "When a person that you worked so hard to bring into your life, is destroyed by your enemy…" He said, slowly, each word angrier then the last. "When you watch that person, suffer in agonizing torment as a bloody puddle on the ground… WOULDN'T YOU BE JUST A TINY BIT ANGRY?!"

Yumi was staring at the ground, as were Odd and Ulrich.

"Don't you understand?" He continued. "I need to make him suffer, for what he did to us, and for destroying Aelita's life. " He continued walking, and this time Ulrich quietly shifted out of the way.

He hadn't walked far before they called out to him again. So he turned again, as they walked quietly up to him.

"We can't dissuade you from your revenge quest…" Said Ulrich.

"…but we won't let you go alone." Finished Yumi.

Jeremie nodded a few times, and replied, in little more than a whisper. "Thank you…"

No one moved for a while, too caught up in their own thoughts.

"We let's go then!" shouted Odd. "We have some real digital butt to whoop from one end of Lyoko to the next!"

Everyone, shaken out of their thoughts, nodded and continued to walk.

* * *

About 15 minutes of walking and conversation about how best to show X.A.N.A. their righteous fury later. The remaining Lyoko Warriors stood around the console at the factory.

Jeremie typed furiously at the keyboard. "I'm going to virtualize you into the ice sector, close to the way tower. Go inside the tower and wait for me." He said. "I'm going to activate the tower, and see what kind of damage I can do to X.A.N.A.'s code as long as we can keep the tower up."

As he said this, the screen on the console flickered once, then shut off.

He hit the side of it. Nothing.

"This thing chooses now to break?!" He scowled.

The screen began to hum, and then turned on again to reveal a familiar symbol in place of the normal interface.

"Hello Humans" Said a Metallic monotonous voice from seemingly everywhere.

Jeremie stood up and attempted to attack the screen but was restrained by his friends.

"YOU BASTARD!" Yelled Jeremie, his feeling overloading again. "I'LL RIP YOUR BLACK HEART OUT FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HER!"

"I had no part in the pink-haired one's injuries human." Replied the monotone voice.

X.A.N.A's statement took everyone by surprise, even Jeremie was confused.

Before anyone could think of something to say, X.A.N.A. continued. "The pink- haired one foolishy consumed a large and powerful amount of lysergic acid diethylamide, or, as it is known colloquially, acid. Her reaction was adverse and resulted in her accident."

"I don't believe you! This is too good to be true for you!" Shouted Jeremie.

"Calm your hormones human, I had no part in this." Came the reply.

"You've been trying to kill her ever since I reactivated the supercomputer!"

"I was… mistaken for trying. I recently realized that her-" X.A.N.A. caught himself. "Irrelevant, we must get to business. We cannot allow the pink - haired one to die."

Jeremie calmed down at this statement. Seeing this, his three companions, released their holds on him.

"The probability of death far surpasses the probability of survival. You must bring her to the scanners, lest she die in the hands of your inept caretakers. Using the scanners, it may be possible to return her to her previous state." X.A.N.A. said.

"May be possible? That's reassuring…" Said Jeremie.

Sarcasm lost on him. X.A.N.A. continued to explain his plan. "Once healed, you would be wise to initiate a return to the past."

Odd piped in. "Why not just return to the past now?" Everyone looked to the monitor for an explanation.

X.A.N.A. processed momentarily, then said. "She has been frozen by the doctors, her heart stopped, while warming her up will restart her heart, it also has a high probability of death. The program will see her as dead in her frozen state because she is, for all intents and purposes, dead."

"So you're saying that we have to bust her out of a hospital and get here here?" Asked Jeremie.

"That is correct."

"That's easier said than done." Said Yumi, eliciting murmurs of agreement from everyone else.

The monotone voice replied. "I will assist you in various ways, but you are required to be careful nonetheless."

"I guess… It's the only chance we have…" Said Jeremie.

He hated every idea of working with his arch nemesis, but it had to be done, if only for Aelita.

X.A.N.A. processed again before responding. "Good, go to the hospital and wait. I will call you with an exact plan."

With that the screen went dark and returned to the normal interface.

"Do you believe him Einstein?" Asked Odd.

"No I don't… But what else can we do?" Said Jeremie. "Let's go."

* * *

I feel like I rush sometimes, or that I don't have enough emotion. But if you say it's good then it's good. :)


	5. The Breakout Part 1

More story for you because I felt like it... :) I was actually slightly satisfied with this chapter.

* * *

By this time, the hospital had closed its doors to visitors. The only souls within were employees and the sick, but not for long.

On the roof, the Lyoko Warriors, minus Jeremie, went over their plan to rescue Aelita one more time.

"X.A.N.A. will distract them, long enough for you to get Aelita out." Said Jeremie's voice through a small radio. "She's in the ICU, I'm not sure how she's holding up but please… be gentle with her."

"Don't worry Jeremie, we'll bring her back." Ulrich reassured him.

"I hope so…." Replied Jeremie.

The radio crackled a bit, and switched to a different channel. Out came X.A.N.A.'s metallic monotone. "I will do my best to divert anyone that may jeopardize you. Look behind the air conditioning units."

Odd, being closest to the units, checked to see what X.A.N.A. wanted them to see. When he saw what X.A.N.A. had put there, he gasped.

"Odd?" Called Ulrich. "Are you alright?"

Odd emerged from behind the units, and when Ulrich and Yumi saw what X.A.N.A. had stashed for them, they gasped as well.

"You know how to operate these devices?" X.A.N.A. asked as they examined the fully loaded pistols, one for each of them.

"Umm… Do we really need to pack heat for this X.A.N.A.?" Asked Odd.

"Explain." Came the voice after a short wait.

"Well-" Began Odd, but Ulrich was far more direct. "Do we really need to carry around guns for this?"

"Yes." X.A.N.A. then explained. "Should you be discovered, you may need to use them to escape."

"You can't expect us to kill people…" Said Yumi. Ulrich and Odd nodded in agreement.

They were able to hear X.A.N.A. processing through the radio. Then he finally responded. "How you use these weapons is entirely up to you human. The pink-haired one must be rescued by any means necessary… including killing."

The warriors couldn't believe their ears.

"This is a waste of time." X.A.N.A. declared. "Go, rescue the pink one and bring her back to the factory." With that the channel went dead and the radio switched off.

Ulrich grabbed both of his companions. "I don't care what happens! I will NOT shoot anyone!" He whispered forcefully.

"Right!" They both responded.

"But we should still take them, for extra bargaining power." Added Odd.

Ulrich Sighed. "Alright…" He reluctantly agreed. They all placed their guns in an inconspicuous place on their persons.

"Alright guys! Let's rock and roll!" Odd yelled enthusiastically.

* * *

In a room in the I.C.U., the broken body of Aelita Stones lay frozen on a table. Anyone who had seen her had almost cried, such was the damage from her drug induced fall.

The lights, in the room flickered and then died.

Outside, the doctors and nurses grumbled, but none of them panicked, knowing that the emergency generators would soon restore power to the system.

When the generators kicked on and the hospital resumed its normal operations, Aelitas room lay dark, the power somehow not reaching it.

In this darkness, no one could see the translucent specter emerge from the ceiling and envelope its sole inhabitant…

* * *

By now, and surprisingly without any encounters, Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich now hid just down the hall, in a small alcove.

"The room all the way at the end on the left, that's what Jeremie told us." Said Ulrich, pointing in the direction he meant.

"That's just great." Grumbled Odd . "This has got to be the most doctor infested hallway in the whole place!"

"What's X.A.N.A. waiting for?" Said Yumi "An invitation? These guys need to go…"

After waiting for a few minutes, still nothing had happened.

"Alright, we're going to have to-" Ulrich was interrupted by his cell vibrating.

He retrieved it out of his pocket. On it was a text alert with the Eye of X.A.N.A. He opened it and read it aloud to the two next to him.

"Change of plans, humans. Across from you is a janitors closet…" He paused to look, and sure enough the text was correct. He continued. "Retrieve some janitors uniforms and use them as disguise to enter the pink ones room. I will contact you with further instruction once inside."

"Looks like it's up to us then." Said Yumi as Ulrich put his phone away.

"Yeah, I wonder what he's up to." Said Ulrich. He peeked out and motioned towards the janitors closet "I'll tell you when no one's looking."

After a minute, a group of the doctors walk out, leaving about half, all of whom are concentrated on something else…

"Go!" Whispered Ulrich.

Odd runs across the hall, then Yumi, then Ulrich himself.

He checks to make sure that no one saw them. Satisfied, he nods to Odd, who opens the door to the closet.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the factory, Jeremie was preparing the programs that would be used to save Aelitas life.

With X.A.N.A.'s assistance, the pace was incredible, and the work was bound to be done before the rest of the group arrived with Aelita.

"X.A.N.A.!" He called. "How're they doing?"

The monotone voice replied. "Your friends are nearly at the pink ones room, I do not predict any trouble if they follow my instructions."

"Good…" Said Jeremie, but he was lost in thought. Why was X.A.N.A. helping them? What did he need Aelita for?

Curiosity overcoming him, he asked. "Why are you helping us?"

"Your question is irrelevant." X.A.N.A. responded. "I will tell you only that I require her to be alive as much as you do."

This answer was hardly satisfying, but Jeremie knew he wouldn't get any more out of the program. He sighed, and continued his work.

* * *

Moments later at the hospital, three 'janitors' entered Aelitas powerless room.

"It's FREEZING in here." Said Odd.

"It's dark in here…" Said Ulrich, ignoring Odds statement.

Ulrichs phone goes off again. This time it's a call from an unknown number.

He pushes talk. "Yeah?"

"Excellent." Came X.A.N.A.'s voice. "Now pick her up-" The lights switch on. "-carry her out and bring her to the factory."

On the table in the middle of the room was a sealed box.

"Umm… She isn't here." Said Ulrich, failing to understand.

"Foolish Human. She is inside the box."

Ulrich nearly threw the phone. "WHAT!?"

"She is inside the box." X.A.N.A. stated again.

"YOU PUT HER INTO A TINY BOX?" Ulrich yelled. The others realize what he means and they too become outraged.

"In her current state, it was quite simple to fit her into it. I assure you she is in no pain. And this way, your job is much easier… " X.A.N.A.s brutal statements enrage Ulrich even more.

"When this is over, all of us are going to make you wish you had never been made, I promise!" He swore into his phone.

Metallic laughter was his response. "I am incapable of fear, so stop wasting time." X.A.N.A. swiftly ended the call.

"I can't believe this…" He muttered.

"Einstein is gonna go crazy when he hears about how X.A.N.A. stuffed his girlfriend into a box." Said Odd.

"Jeremie won't be the only one, I'm already going crazy." Said Yumi, anger clear in her voice.

A lightbulb in the ceiling suddenly exploded.

"Well!" Said Odd with fake outrage. "Someone is getting impatient!"

Ulrich moved over to the box containing Aelita. "I hate to say this, but let's not keep him waiting."

Yumi moved to the other side of the box. Ulrich stopped Odd. "I want you to walk in front of us and make sure the way is clear. I don't want to take any chances with this kind of cargo…." Odd nodded and moved to the door.

"Ready Yumi?" Asked Ulrich. She nodded. "Okay three, two, one, UP!"

The box was surprisingly light, something they were grateful for. Odd opened the door for them, and they carried the box out.

As they walked through the halls, they drew strange glances from the doctors, but no one stopped them. Soon, they had reached the elevators. The first elevator to open revealed none other than Aelita's primary doctor. He gave a courteous nod and walked down the hall they had just come.

Yumi's head poked around her side of the box. "There's going to be real trouble if he goes to check on Aelita!"

"Then we don't have much time." Ulrich responded simply.

They entered the elevator car, and Odd pushed the button for the lobby…

* * *

I want to say that anyone looking for an excellent Code Lyoko story should check out The Games of Moriarty by Ragnarok777. It's simply one the best stories in the Code Lyoko archive, no offense to anyone. :) It's DEFINITELY better than the junk you just read.

See ya later!

-C.


	6. The Breakout Part 2

Part 2 of breakout, enjoy if you can stomach how bad it is. :/ This is a bit longer than usual, 400 words or so.

* * *

When the elevator doors opened after what seemed like an eternity. The Lyoko warriors stepped out into a lobby abuzz with people, running franticly this way and that.

Casually, they made their way over to the front doors but before Odd was able to open a door they stopped by a serious looking security guard.

"The administrator just declared a code red, a critical patient from the ICU is missing." He put his hand on the door handle. "I can't let you leave until it's lifted."

Odd smiled at the man. "Good sir, you can't think that we had anything to this, we're just janitors!"

The guard eyed them up, and then replied. "You're probably right, but until the administrator gives the okay, you're going nowhere."

As Odd kept talking to the man, Yumi and Ulrich set Aelita's box against the wall and sat next to it.

"You know, X.A.N.A. really held that guy up!" Yumi whispered sarcastically. "In the time it took us to take the elevator to the lobby he had gotten word out!"

Before Ulrich could respond, a sulking Odd returned to them.

"That guy is as stubborn as a mule!" He said "I tried all my usual tricks! Nothing!"

Ulrich chuckled. "Well Odd, I suppose that not everyone has Jim's genes for intelligence."

Odd was not amused. "This is insulting! Ulrich! I'm a master of persuasion!"

"Let's just keep a low profile, Odd; we'll be done for if they inspect us!" Yumi said.

"If you talk to that guy any more that might just happen." Ulrich said, finishing Yumi's thought.

Odd sat against the wall and crossed his arms. "Ohhh alright…."

* * *

At the factory, Jeremie had completed the programs to bring Aelita back and was now waiting for his friends to arrive.

He was thinking about what he would say to her when he saw her again.

_Should I be angry? _He thought._ She takes drugs and doesn't tell anyone? _

Immediately his softer side retorts. _She knows about as much as a toddler! She probably didn't know._

_ But who could have given them to her? How could she not have known?!_ Said his calculating side.

_Maybe you should focus on the fact that she's coming home and that you ought to be happy. And even if she knew full well what she was doing, you will still love her… _

Jeremie's thoughts about his love were interrupted by X.A.N.A.'s harsh voice.

"Your friends are stuck in the hospital_._"

"Oh no…" He groaned. "I thought you were making sure they didn't get caught!"

"They are still undetected. However, the pink one was discovered to be missing by her doctor, who was…" X.A.N.A. processed for a few seconds. "… extremely determined, to check on her."

"So they're stuck…" Jeremie stated, and then asked. "What can we do?"

"I have a plan." X.A.N.A. declared. "I require for you to interrupt communications at the hospital. Cell phones and other devices.

Jeremie got a gut feeling that whatever X.A.N.A. wanted to do would not be pretty.

Nevertheless, he replied. "I'll do it."

X.A.N.A. did not reply. As Jeremie began to hack into the cell towers near the hospital, he prayed that his friends would get out safely.

* * *

The trio had been sitting in silence for a few minutes when Ulrich's phone rang. He picked it up and answered it.

"Yeah?" He demanded, knowing what was on the other end.

"Any communication in or out of the building will be interrupted momentarily." Came X.A.N.A.'s emotionless voice. "You must get out by any means necessary. Do recall that I provided you with firearms."

"Don't you think you could have stopped this from happening in the first place!?" Ulrich said fiercely.

"The man was determined to see his patient. I calculate that the best time to escape would be now, and that your chance of success grows slimmer by the second." The call cut out for a moment, and the last thing he heard was: "You must execute a plan as soon as possible." The call cut out again, this time, it was done.

"So?" Asked Yumi and Odd in unison as he put his phone down.

"X.A.N.A. says that we need to break out right now." He said flatly.

"Well in case he hasn't noticed, all the doors are locked and have guards!" Yumi angrily whispered.

"Well we still have the guns…" Suggested Odd.

Yumi and Ulrich both looked at him like he was crazy.

"You can't be suggesting-" Began Ulrich.

"I am!" Said Odd as he jumped up. "And I have the perfect plan! " He stretched out his hand to Ulrich. "Give me yours."

Ulrich shook his head. "I can't believe I trust you with this." When no one was looking, he quickly gave his gun to Odd.

"Get the box and follow my lead." Odd instructed.

When they were ready to go, Odd strolled haughtily up to the guard who had stopped them.

"Hey! My guard Buddy! You have to let us out now!" He said.

The man rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to until I get the all clear. So stop asking me!"

Odd pulled his guns on the man, who lost much of his color at this sudden development.

"Don't make scene out of this." Said Odd slowly. "Open the door, let us out, and no funny business. You're free to do whatever once we're gone…"

"I- ahh-" The guard was in shock at his current situation. A janitor, with a weird hairdo, pulling guns on a guard was a strange occurrence.

"Don't you have a wife and kids that need you?" Odd asked, attempting to hurry his indecision. "Don't make me kill you."

"I… don't have a wife… or any kids…" The guard replied, a resolve growing on his face.

"Well.. Uhh" Odd stuttered, losing his authority for a moment despite the guns.

The man suddenly broke into a sprint and leapt over the center desk

"HELP! HE'S GOT A GUN!" He screamed.

"So much for stealth…" Odd wheedled to himself.

He proceeded to shoot out the door over the screams of onlookers and directed his friends to go first.

Once Yumi and Ulrich had gotten out, he made sure no one would follow them. Planting a bullet into the side of the reception desk for good measure he ran out to follow his friends.

* * *

At the factory, Jeremie watched as people attempted emergency calls from the hospital, to no avail. He silently wondered what they had done.

Before long a call came from Odd's cell phone. When he answered, he heard the sounds of running.

"Odd?" He said. "What did you do?"

"Don't worry Einstein; they're just scared is all." Came Odd's voice. "Listen we're on our way to the factory. Are you ready for us?"

"Yes, everything is configured and rea-"

He was abruptly stopped by X.A.N.A.'s monotone.

"Humans, turn left on the next street, I have taken control of a vehicle to transport you expediently."

The third line went dead immediately after the program had finished speaking.

"You heard him J. We'll be there soon." Said Odd.

"Ok, make sure you keep Aelita safe." He said, chafing at being interrupted but not showing.

"She'll be fine Einstein! Listen we found the car, I have to go. See you soon!" With that, Odd too hung up.

Jeremie took off the headset and got off the chair. He fell to his knees and began to cry. "She's coming back…" He whispered to himself. "I can't believe it."

"Love… You, human, are repulsive. I have difficulty accepting that you feel attracted to that pink haired freak of nature." X.A.N.A. said. Despite the monotone, the contempt was clear.

Jeremie smiled and stood up, and looking up he retorted. "You never will understand X.A.N.A. You'll never grasp human emotions, and because of that, we will never be beaten."

X.A.N.A. was silent for a long time. Then he said: "Emotions are nothing more than biological impulses. You only associate yourself with her only because you desire her as your breeding partner."

"I- uhhh- never really- I-" Jeremie stuttered, turning red.

"Enough of this." Said X.A.N.A., interrupting the argument. "They are here, prepare to run the programs." As if to confirm this, the elevator could be heard coming to life and beginning to move.

Jeremie returned to his chair, and opened the program that they had hastily crafted.

"Hey Jeremie!" Came Ulrich's voice. "We're in the scanner room! We're putting Aelita in one of them."

"Alright, I'll run the program once you've got her in there." Jeremie responded.

"Man Jeremie, she's in really bad shape…" Said Ulrich. Similar statements were mumbled by Odd and Yumi.

"I know…" Jeremie's heart lurched at the memory of what she had looked like when he saw her hit the ground.

About a minute had passed when Ulrich called out the all clear.

"I'm running the program!" Called Jeremie. His heart was racing. He pressed the enter key, then quickly ran over to the ladder and descended to the scanner room.

There, middle scanner was closed and running. Jeremie joined his friends in watching. The only sound in the room was the scanner. But all of the warriors prayed for the return of Aelita.

The scanner began to power down, and they all stepped forward to get a better look. The doors opened and released a pink-haired girl, whole, onto the floor.

"AELITA!" They all shouted at once and knelt next to the body. She wasn't moving.

"Oh please no…" Jeremie whispered and buried his head in his palms.

"She has a pulse!" Ulrich declared. He shook Jeremie. "Jeremie! She's alive!"

Jeremie looked at Aelita, then at Ulrich and grabbed him into a crushing hug.

"WE DID IT!" He yelled, joy radiating from his voice. There was not a dry eye there as the warriors exchanged hugs over Aelita's body.

"Hey Einstein! You miiight want to return to the past now. " Suggested Odd.

"Is there a rush?" Asked Jeremie.

"Let's just say that X.A.N.A.'s driving might have attracted some cops…"

Jeremie scowled, but nodded. "Alright hold on." He ran to the ladder and climbed up.

Just after he got back to the computer lab. Aelita stirred. She lifted her head slightly and saw Odd.

"Odd?" She asked, sounding a bit groggy.

"Welcome back princess, you're prince awaits you…" He said, and winked.

A white light came shooting out of the floor.

"Return to the past… now!"

* * *

Well, I need to play less Team Fortress 2 and work more on my writing...


	7. The Resolution

This is the ending, the incredibly shallow... bland... ending.

* * *

The warriors found themselves sitting at their table for breakfast, the morning of the incident.

"Are we…" Began Yumi.

"Yup!" Jeremie was already almost out the door, Yumi and Ulrich quickly followed. Odd grabbed some of the remaining food before also following.

Jeremie ran as fast as he could, hoping that Aelita hadn't used the drugs yet. He passed by Jim, who hollered something that he was too focused to hear, his friends would deal with him though.

As he arrived at Aelita's dorm, he noticed the door was ajar, and so, without pleasantry, he burst into the room.

"AELITA!?" He shouted, searching frantically for his angel.

A snore caught his attention, and his gaze landed on the bed, where a pink-haired form was sleeping peacefully despite all that had happened.

Jeremie relaxed himself, she was safe, and that was all he had wanted.

The peace of the moment, was shattered by the arrival of Yumi and Ulrich, with Odd and an angry Jim in tow.

"Jeremie! Is she-?" Ulrich began to ask but Jeremie quickly shushed him.

Pointing to the form on the bed, he mimed walking out quietly.

"BELPOIS!" Shouted Jim, causing Jeremie to cringe. "I know a teenage scheme when I see one! And this is definitely a teenage scheme!"

"I tried to stop him! I swear!" Said Odd.

"What's the matter Jim?" Said Jeremie, maybe he could stall Jim long enough to figure out an excuse.

"What's the matter!? You think that running by at 88 miles an hour is acceptable?" Jim crossed his arms. "And I conveniently find you outside the dorm of the girl who is apparently your new girlfriend!"

"Well, she was late to breakfast… and I kinda thought…" Jeremie said.

Jim shook his head. "That doesn't match the amount of urgency I saw! I bet that you're trying to pull something in the dorms that the last students that did got EXPELLED!"

Jeremie became so red that he may as well have been purple. "I.. wouldn't… uh.."

"It's not like that Jim!" Intervened Odd. "You see, Aelita has a case of, um, involuntary laughalitus! Highly contagious!"

Laughing from behind the door saved Odd from Jim's response. It opened to reveal a rested and healthy Aelita. "I can't… stop… laughing!" She got out, between laughing fits.

"You see Jim!?" Odd continued, going along with the show. He took Aelita by the shoulders, disregarding Jim. "Let's get you back to bed…"

"Huh." Admitted a surprised Jim. "I've never heard of this disease."

"It's new, it just got classified , uhh, recently…" Said Jeremie. That was pretty much true.

"This reminds me of the time I got a new disease when they had just classified it." Jim said, looking fond of the fact.

"You did?" Asked Jeremie, knowing the answer.

Jim's fondness was replaced by revulsion. "Even if I felt like talking about it, you probably get sicker than I was just by listening."

Jeremie chuckled. "I bet."

Just before he closed the door, Jim addressed him again.

"Just so you know, Belpois, I was serious about the kids getting expelled. I hope you and Stones don't have any funny ideas."

Jeremie blushed deeply again, but was able to compose himself. "We don't Jim, once we get married maybe, but not now."

"That's good, wait what!?" Jim wasn't sure he heard correctly. But Jeremie had closed the door.

When he turned around his gaze was obstructed by a very happy Aelita who promptly devoured him in a crushing hug which Jeremie did his best to return. This was why he fought, to be held by her, to hold her himself.

When they finally separated, Jeremie sat her down on the bed. He stood in the middle of the room.

"Aelita… What happened?" He asked.

"It was terrible, it was worse than my nightmares." She then recounted what she remembered seeing under the influence. The others listened raptly. "Then I felt like I was falling, and then just blank."

Yumi and Odd both looked at the floor, Ulrich coughed, Jeremie cringed at the memory of her fall.

She noticed their reactions. "Did something happen?" She was clueless about what had happened.

The gang repeated their previous shows of uncomfort.

"I'll tell you later." Replied Jeremie.

Aelita continued. "I wonder if it was that Chocolate that I had."

"I doubt that, the chocolate I got you could never do that." Jeremie was slightly amused at the idea though.

"I know you'd never get me something to hurt me Jeremie…" They both blushed. "But I mean the chocolate that Sissi gave me."

"Sissi gave you something? Where is it?" Jeremie had to see this so called "  
chocolate."

She pointed to her desk. As Jeremie approached, he saw the piece of paper with a picture of chocolate on it.

"LSD huh?" He whispered to himself. He was about to handle it, but Odd stopped him.

"Touching it is enough to get high." He said.

Jeremie raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

"A friend…" Odd's smile and the way he winked indicated otherwise.

Jeremie rolled his eyes. "Yeah, ok."

"No really, a friend told me. I'm not into that stuff." Odd displayed his body. "The way I see it, if you take drugs then being svelte doesn't matter! You're just a druggy!"

"I'm sure you aren't into that stuff." Jeremie's voice was layered with sarcasm. "But I really don't care."

Turning to Aelita, he said. "You said Sissi gave you this?"

She nodded.

"I'm going to-" His list of colorful things he would do to Sissi was interrupted by the girl in question.

She addressed them with her usual arrogance. "Hey there losers! I-"

"I'm going to KILL YOU!" Jeremie screamed and lunged for her, only to be restrained by his friends.

"Whoa, chill!" Sissi was clearly frightened that gentle Jeremie had gotten violent. "What did I do?!"

"You gave her drugs, you acid head! You would have killed her!" Jeremie snarled.

Sissi paled. "I- I- don't know what you're talking about!"

"I'll report you to your father, see how many times you have to say "daddy" for him to forgive you!" Jeremie writhed like an animal in his friends grip. "LET! ME! GO! AGHHH!"

"No PLEASE don't tell daddy! He's all I have left!" Sissi pleaded. "I never wanted to hurt anyone!"

Aelita then did release her hold on him, but not for the reason he wanted. "Jeremie…" She walked in front of him. "Jeremie, calm down, please."

"Aelita! She nearly killed you!" Jeremie was in disbelief that Aelita would defend her.

Aelita turned around and approached Sissi, with no malevolent purpose.

"Sissi, I forgive you." She said, sincerely.

Jeremie was speechless, even Odd was at a loss for words.

"Aelita you can't just-" He began.

"Why not? This world needs more forgiveness." She retorted. "Jeremie, forgive her."

Jeremie, looked at Sissi with barely concealed murderous intent. But, he realized, what's done is done. Pummeling Sissi would not unmemorize what he had seen. And so. "I forgive you Sissi…" He said, grudgingly.

Odd, seeking to capitalize on the situation, added. "We won't tell the principal, on one condition, just leave us alone."

"Fine! Whatever you want!" She was frozen in place by Jeremie's stare.

"Get out." He commanded. She was only too happy to comply.

Jeremie was finally released by the 3 holding him after they were certain she had gone. He quickly composed himself.

"Sorry guys, I guess I might have been a bit hormonal." He admitted.

But no one held anything against him. Aelita approached him. "I think it was VERY masculine of you…" His cheeks nearly melted. "You just wanted to protect me, your chosen…"

Neither of them noticed Yumi, Ulrich and Odd slipping out.

"You really- really think so?" Jeremie asked, his blush would probably last for a few years now.

"Oh yes…" She stopped just before she would have gotten intimately close. "But, tell me, what did happen to me?"

Jeremie really didn't want to tell her about her own annihilation, but he told her anyway. Throughout the story she listened like they had listened to her. By the time he finished she was deep in thought.

He waited for her to react. Eventually she said: "You went through all that to save me?"

He responded in the affirmative.

She immediately gave him another crushing hug. "You're so wonderful, Jeremie."

"It's the least I could do fo-" He was cut off by a pair of lips. It was glorious, she was the only thing that existed anymore, and he for her. Passion and love overflowed into this moment, and overflowed infinitely more. This kissed for what seemed like years.

When they separated, they remained hand in hand.

"I have my existence owed to you Jeremie, and I don't think that I could have found a better person to owe it to." She said. "I love you, Jeremie Belpois."

"And I you, Aelita ahh Stones." They both burst into laughter.

"Say Jeremie, you don't think, that after school, we can go visit the chocolate shop again?" She asked.

Jeremie smiled. "Alright Aelita, we can go to the chocolate shop…"

_**THE END!**_

* * *

I think I deserve an award. "Worst Fan-Fic Writer Ever" But at least I managed some fluff, JxA is so adorable.

That's all folks!


End file.
